


Dress Up

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce and Dick are going undercover to a criminals’ ball.  Dick, unfortunately, has to wear the dress.  Again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 122
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Bruce/Dick week 2020. Prompt: Undercover.

“How come I always have to be the girl?”

Bruce was already in his costume, looking himself over in the full-length mirror. He glanced at Dick’s reflection.

“Because you’re smaller,” he said.

Dick pouted, and shook the ruffles of his dress. “It just feels too frilly.”

Bruce looked him over. The dress was rather frilly, with a full layered skirt. It was supposed to be reminiscent of Marie Antoinette, but it looked more like a prom dress on Dick’s small frame.

“The wig will make it better,” Bruce said.

“Oh good. It comes with a wig,” Dick said, glaring at Bruce’s reflection.

Bruce turned around to face him. “Your hair’s just too short right now. You’re too recognizable.”

“And you’re not?”

Bruce pulled out a silk domino mask in reply.

“Oh yeah, that’ll do it,” Dick said, crossing his arms.

“What do you want, Dick?” Bruce asked. He was getting tired of Dick’s moping. It wasn’t like him.

“Can’t I go as a guy for once?” Dick asked.

“It’s a costume ball. Besides, Matches wouldn’t be caught dead with a guy,” Bruce said.

A sly smile crept on Dick’s face. “Maybe he should once in a while.”

Bruce leaned down over Dick, planting his hands on the bed on either side of Dick’s hips. Dick looked up at him smugly.

“What do you really want?” Bruce asked.

“Kiss me?”

“I’d ruin your makeup,” Bruce whispered. “Matches wouldn’t do that to a lady.”

“I don’t care.”

“You know, being bratty isn’t a turn on.”

Dick scrunched his nose at Bruce. “Just try me once. Honest, nobody will recognize me.”

“Next time,” Bruce said. Dick frowned and Bruce kissed his nose. “I promise.”

Dick sighed. “OK. I’ll trust you.”

Alfred knocked on the door and Bruce straightened. “Wig time.”

Dick rolled his eyes, but let Alfred work the wig on him.

“How do I look?” Dick asked, twirling around for Bruce. When he looked back at Bruce, there was a hunger in his mentor’s eyes.

“Beautiful,” he said. Dick blushed.

“Come on,” Bruce said, snapping out of it. He held out his arm. “We have a party to crash.”


End file.
